East Meets West
by dajiangyou
Summary: Korea and Liechtenstein finally tie the knot, lots of cuteness, angst, and nations being nations ensues throughout.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Water? More food? You didn't even eat the last food I brought! Honestly, Belgium. Chocolates are your favorite-"

"Canada. Honestly. You're acting more insane than I am." Liechtenstein murmured, giving him a huge hug. "You've been such a good helper today, Canada. Please. Just go take it easy. Go... help Romano and Sweden check the guest list, alright?" She reached up and ruffled his hair, causing the older nation to blush. She knew after today, he would go right back to being a nobody; the countries would ignore him again, and she herself would probably be ignoring him too. He'd been such a darling this whole time, even through planning the wedding. He'd helped Holland and Japan with the flowers, helped Austria compose a new song just for today, helped Poland decorate, helped Belgium with the cake, and even tried his hand at helping Hong Kong and Japan with the calligraphy on the wedding invitations, but it was a miserable failure and he had to settle for helping Greece train the cats to play their parts. Liechtenstein hadn't understood it at all; everyone else seemed to fit into the part they played, but Canada had no reason to help so much.

"Ah, Canada! There you are!" Belgium stepped into the room, a big smile on her face. She stepped over to him, tilting her head slightly. "Hey, I need some help putting the rest of the decorations on the cake. Some of the sugar flowers won't stay on." She grabbed his hand, and started towards the door. Canada blushed even more, turning back and waving goodbye to Liechtenstein before he and Belgium disappeared.

If that girl can't see he adores her, she's blind. Lili sighed, going and sitting down at the huge vanity she'd been provided in the dressing room. Everyone was gone, off getting themselves ready for the day's festivities, except for Wy. Liechtenstein glanced around, reaching towards one of the doors with a lazy yawn. Suddenly, she was aware that her specially-made ribbon wasn't where it was supposed to be, and she panicked. It had been difficult getting a good-looking hibiscus out of season, and even more difficult drying it so that the colors stayed relatively vibrant and crisp. "It can't be gone!"

"What's gone?" Wy looked up from where she was sitting, bewildered. Australia had sat her down in that chair two hours ago and told her to stay there until the wedding started. Although she normally wouldn't give a shit about what he had to say, but today was different. She had to be serious. She was the flower girl, after all. Liechtenstein didn't answer for a moment, desperately sifting through the drawers of the vanity before standing hastily, she turned towards Wy and pointed a finger at her as if to say, "stay here", and then rushed off out into the hallway. Poland and Lithuania were there, arguing about putting "wicked hipster pink" streamers everywhere.

"Poland you've really lost your touch. I think designing the dresses really took all your decorating skills awa-" Lithuania's sentence dropped off as he noticed Lili approaching. The Baltic nation smiled warmly, turning away from Poland, who pouted even more.

"Like, what the hell are you looking at?" Lithuania scowled at him, then reached over and spun Feliks around. When Poland noticed Liechtenstein, he gasped slightly, seeming to forget all about the streamers. "Lili, you look totally fa- beautiful," Poland smiled warmly, but noticed she didn't look happy. "What's wrong, kochaine?"

"China. Have you seen China. Go find China." Liechtenstein seemed calm, but her voice relayed growing panic. "My ribbon is gone. The cake isn't even finished, is it? France and Italy haven't even shown up with the food yet! They're probably sleeping. They're going to sleep right through my wedding. And isn't France bringing England? Everyone is going to miss the wedding. No one cares, Poland! What if I mess up? France and I spent hours working on my vow-" Poland silenced her with a hug. "Poland. You're going to ruin my hair. Do you have any idea how long it took Monaco to do this." By "this", she was referring to the fact that her hair was now expertly curled- Monaco had a way with a curling iron (meanwhile, Hungary had been banned from hair preparations after almost getting Wy in the face with the iron).

"You're so stressed out, Lili." He went to stroke her hair, but he was met with a death glare. "You've gotta calm down. We'll find your hairband. Think. Who was in your room?"

"Well, Belgium, Canada, Wy, Hungary, Monaco, Seychelles stopped by earlier but she left, Taiwan should be floating around here somewhere, and Prussia came in to get scissors out of the vanity to help decor-" Liechtenstein stopped, scowling. She raised her voice slightly, pointing down the hallway. "Prussia has my goddamn ribbon! Go tell China to tell Prussia to give it the hell back. I swear, I'm going to kill him. Who even invited him. He's not even a country anymore!" Lithuania and Poland glanced between one another, trying to contain their laughter. There hadn't been many weddings between the countries – and never one under the circumstances of love rather than alliances – but it always went the same way. In fact, Poland recalled Hungary being ten times worse. "Don't fucking laugh at me!"

"Lili, such language is very unbecoming of a young lady," Lithuania reminded gently, and Liechtenstein suddenly seemed to melt back to normal, sighing sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out. Could you please just go find China?" Her voice was slightly shaky, and neither of the elder nations seemed to catch it.

"Alright! We're on a China hunt! And don't think we don't know how to weed 'em out! We're totally Holland, Liet! Get it, weed 'em out?" The duo walked off down the hallway, Poland cracking several more (terrible) jokes, and then they started calling out for China.

Meanwhile, Lili stayed where she was, now obviously on the verge of tears. She walked past her dressing room, into the one that had been reserved for Taiwan and Vietnam. She entered cautiously, however after a few moments she deemed no one was nearby, she stepped inside and sat down on the small loveseat-like piece of furniture that adorned the other end of the room from the vanity. She curled up, the best she could in what she was wearing, and stared out the window. I'm just a baby. She reminded herself. I have no idea what I'm doing. Countries aren't even supposed to get married. We're not people. Liechtenstein clenched her jaw, desperately trying to will the tears away. It didn't work. "People are lucky," She murmured, burying her face into the loveseat, "they don't have to feel this sort of indecision forever. They're expected to make rash decisions... especially out of love." I'm a country. I'm designed to be a puppet for my people; a scapegoat. Am I even supposed to feel love? She couldn't help it. She'd been careful not to think of things like this while they were planning the wedding (especially after Swiss agreed to pay for nearly everything). However now that she was here, alone with nothing except her thoughts, the tears of months upon months of regrets and apprehensions finally managed to escape.

"China. What the hell. I don't like, enjoy playing the weed 'em out game." They'd checked the kitchen, the dining hall, and that was pretty much the only two places Poland could think of, or had the attention span to check. Huffing, Poland placed his hands on his hips and drew his face into a pout, sucking in a deep breath.

"Poland-"

"CHINA WHAT THE FUCK, LIKE, GET IN THE DINING HALL RIGHT NOW!" Poland yelled so loudly it seemed to echo through the entire, ginormous building. Lithuania glared at him in an, 'Ow my ears' sort of way, but seemed to forgive him instantaneously as they waited for China.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Korea sat in one of the many rooms the castle had, practically being held captive there by America. Apparently there was some Western tradition about not seeing the bride until she walks down the aisle. Whoever started this tradition, Korea decided, must have been a prude. Also, he felt like a damsel in distress. Waiting for someone to come save him from a dusty old Queen - formerly known as America - and a fire-breather dragon - formerly known as China.

Yes, China was there too, making sure that preparations on the male's side were going well. They weren't. It's not that the nations were disorganized. One could tell from how efficiently their world meetings were organized, that everyone knew what they were doing all the time, and no one ever made any mistakes or fucked things up in any way ever. 'Yeah, right' Korea thought to himself. 'Luckily Germany is here to keep things under control. Kind of.' The amount of success Germany usually has in controlling the nations at world meetings is directly correlated to how well he was controlling the flow of nations at Vaduz Castle.

At this point, Korea was just happy that there were no injuries, fatalities, or arguments of any sort. Yet.

'Today's Lilli's day' Korea thought. 'I want it to be perfect for her.' His stomach flipped, nervous and excited. Today was the big day. He got to marry the girl he had always loved. Ever since they were children, Korea had always loved her. It had to be from afar, for their love was prohibited by their older brothers. But now they were together, they were together and they could be together forever. Korea was fine with being lost in his own thoughts and memories for now, there were still a few hours until the wedding, and frankly, he was still exhausted from the bachelor's party America had insisted on throwing him. Korea didn't exactly object, and America had put it as "his last day as a free man" so, why not indulge in a bit of fun? Except now he kind of regretted it. 'Why didn't Japan tell me to stop drinking all the sake? Damn that stuff is intense.' Korea couldn't hold his liquor as well as some of the other nations, he was nowhere near the caliber of England or Germany.

* * *

_- The Bachelor Party, 12 hours ago -_

_Since it only took about 2 and a half hours to get from Vaduz to Bern, so that was where America had decided to hold his bachelor party for Korea. It was his duty as best man, of course. Hopefully Korea wouldn't remember this in the morning._

_They walked into one of Bern's most popular clubs, the Kornhaus. There was loud, pulsating techno music, accompanied by strobe lights, glowsticks, and many gyrating bodies on the dance floor. The club smelled of humans. Body sweat, Axe, perfume, and beer all mingled in the air, creating and interesting sort of stench._

_The group consisted of Korea, America, Italy, Germany, and Japan, for those were the only ones who wanted to go. Or were coerced to go by America. "C'mon dudes, first round's on me, haha! Cuz that's how heroes roll, y'know!" Yes, Korea remembered those words as if he actually remembered them, and didn't have to be reminded of them 4 hours later, puking his guts up with a concerned Japan beside him. Unable to hold his liquor, drinking so much really wasn't a smart choice._

_But America was paying, and who was Korea to turn down such an offer? It would be rude._

_Eventually Korea recovered and went back out into the club. Against Japan's wishes, of course. Like Korea was going to let an old fuddy-duddy like Japan ruin his fun, especially at his bachelor party. Like he could understand anything._

_In the morning, Korea wondered why he never listened to Japan._

* * *

So for the time being, it was all Korea could do to not fall asleep. Thankfully he wasn't in his wedding clothing yet, otherwise he would probably be slightly uncomfortable. And unable to take a nap. Luckily (or unluckily in this case) his signature hanbok was pretty comfy, and easy to sleep in.

Against his better wishes, Korea succumbed to the comfort of sleep.

* * *

China was incredibly stressed out. The whole marriage concept was new to him, there had never been such an alliance in the Asian nation's history, and no marriages that he could recall out of love. Although his memory was a little fuzzy. China did vaguely remember Ancient Greece and Rome, although they did have some odd sort of relationship with Turkey. Yeah, he definitely didn't remember what happened there.

But that was long ago, and he was far away, practically hidden from the Western world at the time.

Love was a fickle creature, something that China had decided a long time ago. He had been burned too many times by Love's eternal flame, and wasn't exactly eager to remember what that felt like. Don't misunderstand, China was very happy for Korea. For Liechtenstein. Happy that they could find love amid all the violence, the conflict, the hurt and pain. But it wasn't for him. It wasn't for many nations. Marriage is forever. So are nations. And maybe that was something the two young nations didn't quite understand yet. But that was a different matter. China had no intention on ruining Korea's happiness, so he kept these feelings hidden away.

He was snapped out of his musings by a very loud Poland calling his name. This jolted Korea out of his slumber, and caused America to moan out of pain. Poor boy had a hell of a hangover. China got up from his chair and headed out to the dining hall, which was where he heard Poland's voice coming from.

"The hell you want, Poland?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Prussia stole Lily's hairband, and she's all up in arms about it. I swear to God, China! She swore." He grabbed China by his shoulders, shaking the elder nation slightly, eyes widening. "Do you like, have any idea how huge that is? Liechtenstein never swears, China! And it wasn't like, 'oh what the hell where's my favorite skirt' or 'fuck my life my hair won't cooperate'. She was literally swearing at us!"

"I think he gets the idea-" Lithuania attempted to interject, but Poland glared back at him.

"Liet, like, shut the hell up." Poland scowled, then turned back to China. "She says she wants you to go find Prussia and tell him to, and I quote, "tell Prussia to give it [her hair band] the hell back." So we're here to tell you to go tell Prussia to give it the hell back. Poland pulled his cell phone, checking the time. His eyes went wide, and he flailed slightly, holding up the phone for China to see. "It's already nine o'clock. It's already nine o'clock. Oh my god, we don't even have the main hall's decorations done yet!" Poland shouted something incoherent in Polish, then grabbed Lithuania's arm and rushed off, leaving China all by himself, for a moment.

Suddenly, Wy came running out of nowhere, absolutely sobbing, bleeding from a cut on her hand and crashed right into China, jumping back with a scowl. "Watch where the hell you're going! Who do you think you- … China!" Wy frowned shaking her head with a huff. "You still should've been watching where you were going. But," Suddenly aware of the pain in her hand again, she started to sob once again. "help me. My hand hurts so bad. Big Brother Australia told me to stay in the dressing room. But stupid Ladonia cut me. He didn't even say sorry. He laughed at me!" Wy pouted, stomping a foot on the ground. "Ladonia is a bloody wanker." There was a pause. "Oh. Ladonia tell me to tell you that Hungary told him that Austria told her that Greece told him that he broke some of the strings on his harp. So he went to get replacement strings. But that was like three hours ago. So Hungary told Ladonia to tell me to tell you to go find him." She started sobbing again. "My hand. Fix it, Mr. China!" Wy cried, tugging at his shirt.

Liechtenstein froze when she heard the door open, looking up quickly as Vietnam entered. Lili stood quickly, turning to face the window, attempting to keep her face (which was currently red from crying) out of Vietnam's line of sight. She almost went to wipe at her eyes, but then realized that would be a terrible idea (white sleeves and mascara hardly ever mix). "H-Hello Vietnam." Her voice was quiet, and she sounded hoarse – just like she'd been crying for ages. "I-I'm sorry I'm in your dr-dressing room. But Monaco pretty much took over mine. A-and no one was in here, so I was like, 'Why not!' I-I hope that's alright..." She laughed nervously. Monaco left. Maybe Vietnam doesn't know that. Do Monaco and Vietnam even get along? Maybe I'll get lucky and Vietnam won't know that.

"America?" Canada poked his head into the room where Korea was waiting with the rest of the groomsmen and the Best Man, whom was of course America. "Oh, Korea!" Canada offered a warm smile, stepping inside the room. "I hope you're feeling better. You really shouldn't drink so much." Canada suggested lightly, turning towards America. The Canadian's smile slowly turned into a frown, and he tilted his head to the side slightly, biting his lip. He tugged at his sleeve, seeming very nervous for what he was about to say.

"Just spit it out." Hong Kong, who was playing with a DS in the corner, snapped at him. Canada sighed slightly, leaning against the doorway.

"Look. I know it's Korea's day. But. France isn't around for me to ask... and neither is England... I can't ask Holland. So you're pretty much my last resort, Alfie, and I apologize for bugging you. But," Canada's eyes went wide, and he glanced out into the hallway, making sure no one was coming, before turning back to America. "C-could you help me with Belgium, Alfie? I don't know what to do. I'm out of ideas."

* * *

Being left with a crying, injured Wy, China had to admit, wasn't exactly what he wanted to deal with right now. He got down on the girl's level and brushed some hair out of her eyes, causing her to look up. "Let's go get you a bandage, ok? China ye ye will fix it right up." He gave Wy a reassuring smile and stood up. Taking her good hand, he led her to the kitchen where they kept a first aid kit. Avoiding the hustle and bustle of activity, China lifted Wy up and set her on one of the spare counters. He took some disinfectant and put it on the cut, and then wrapped a small bandage around it. "All better now, right?" The small nation looked up at China and gave him a grateful look. She then hopped of the counter and ran off, probably looking for Sealand, and yelled "Thank you Mr. China" as she disappeared from sight.

'So much for having no injuries today, aru. At least that's over with.' China thought to himself. Deciding that since America and Korea could handle themselves, China decided to head over to the main room, where the ceremony would be held. Decorations were finally beginning to start, and although it wasn't much, China decided, the room truly did glow. It was a mix of Eastern and Western, with incense being lit, flowers being arranged, the colors red, white, and gold accenting the entire room. It was really a sight to behold.

China took a moment to relax and enjoy the scenery. He knew that there wasn't much time until the wedding actually happened, so he decided to enjoy it while he could.

* * *

The guests were just starting to come in, well everyone who wasn't there already. One of these guests was Thailand. And he had brought a friend of his. It was Thailand's pet elephant, Toto. Why did Thailand bring an elephant to his brother's wedding? No one really knows, Thailand just does whatever the hell he wants.

What he didn't know is that this wasn't going to fly in a certain European nation's book.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hungary stepped into the main room, gazing around with a look of approval. She spotted China, stepping over to him with a small smile. "China!" She greeted warmly, kissing his cheek quickly. She went to kiss his other cheek (although one was customary in Hungary's country, she wasn't all that familiar with China), but stopped herself, taking a huge step back with wide eyes. "Gah! I forgot- that's a really big faux pas in your country, isn't it?" She seemed very embarrassed, bowing her head slightly in apology. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to... dealing with Eastern customs. In Europe, we always greet people with csókok. It's just all so weird... we've never had to have a wedding like this before." She was silent for a moment, glancing around awkwardly. "I actually came in here looking for Liechtenstein. She's not in her dressing room, Swiss said he hadn't seen her since he left her to get ready this morning... I can't find her anywhere. Monaco asked me to re-do her curls just in case. Honestly, I know what it was like on my wedding day. I wish I could have helped Liechtenstein plan this all out more, but after all I'm not the maid of honor so I didn't get a lot of say in all this." The tinge of jealousy in her voice was evident. She wasn't normally jealous by nature, but the fact that a country who had practically been raised as her niece didn't chose her to be the MOH stung a little- okay, more than a little. She was obviously seething on the inside, but she did her best to keep it under control. "Hey, Poland! You're doing a great job with the decorations! … what the hell? Why are you putting up pink stuff? Liechtenstein hates pink!" Hungary didn't even bother to say goodbye to China, instead she merely took off and practically pounced on Poland, trying to rip the pink streamers out of his hands. The two of them wrestled onto the gift table, poor Lithuania and Latvia trying desperately to pick up and place the presents so the two feuding nations didn't crush them.

"Tell me what's on your mind, China." A low murmur arose from behind the elder nation, and a puff of smoke was blown over China's shoulder. It was definitely Holland; when the hell had he even gotten there? "I haven't talked to you since I delivered those tulips to your house." He smiled toothily, exhaling a bit of smoke as he did so. "How are you feeling about today?" He stopped Hungary as she was walking by and handed her his cigarette, telling her to take care of it. She sighed and flipped him off, but took it anyway saying she didn't want him to burn the whole goddamn castle down. "What are your thoughts concerning weddings, China? I've never seen an Eastern wedding."

* * *

"You! What the fuck." Romano snarled as he stepped over to Thailand, weary of Toto as he did so. Romano had been assigned as an usher, along with Sweden, and was in charge of keeping all shady characters out, and making sure the people who were on the guest list got their seating arrangements and stayed the hell away from the chapel until Poland and his make-shift crew of decorators got everything prepared. However, Sweden was busy running gifts back and forth from the entrance room to the gift table in the main room, and had left Romano alone for a few minutes while he went to get a bite to eat. And now I'm all alone with fucking Thailand and his goddamn elephant who he's probably going to command to sit on me or smack me through the air with his trunk or some painful shit like that. "Thailand. You may be on the guest list. But this is a castle. You can't just bring a fucking elephant into a castle. Are you stupid, Thai bastard? For God's sake! There's no way I'm letting you get into the castle with your elephant." Of course, the big front doors to the castle were more than capable of fitting an elephant, even of Toto's size, but it was the rest of the castle Romano was concerned about. Although Romano didn't particularly care for Liechtenstein, or Korea, he had been asked specifically to do a job for them, and they'd placed their trust in him to keep everything in order. Romano normally wasn't one to take orders, but being asked to guard a castle was a great privilage – not to mention the fact that it was totally fucking bad ass – and he wouldn't fail the couple, even if it meant getting smacked around by an elephant.

* * *

Holland always kind of gave China the creeps. I mean, they were kind of friends, and China sure didn't mind his friendship, but come on. Just randomly appearing out of nowhere, asking questions. Like, who does that? Axe murderers and Holland, apparently. Not in the mood to deal with Hungary and her... feelings, China decide to entertain Holland's question. As best as he could. "Well personally I don't know much about weddings, but mostly we follow Buddhist traditions. Especially Thailand, Japan, Korea, and I. Basically weddings vary based on traditions, it's not really about the spiritual side, but more about symbolism, aru." China was slightly uncomfortable talking about traditions with other nations, because East and West were so different, he was always worried that their traditions would come of as strange, and no one wants their culture to be considered weird. 'I guess that's why this wedding is so important, aru. To show that we're really all the same. All capable of love even though our customs are so different.'

"I hope I'm not boring you, Holland." China looked at his watch. Well shit. It was almost 4 o'clock. "I have to get back to Korea to help with preparations there, aru. I will see you later; and don't forget to sign in, ok?" China hurriedly walked to the room where Korea was being kept (against his will, of course) and opened the door. Only to find America, Korea, and that other guy huddled around a small table drawing up plans for something.

"What the hell are you guys doing, aru? You all have to get ready." China was met with silence. Not one that appreciates being flat-out ignored, China walked over to the table and flipped it over. "Did any of you hear me? Korea, you are about to get married in two hours, get your ass into gear and put on whatever you call your wedding outfit."

"It's called a gwanbok, oppa. You don't have to yell, everything's under control. Go take a chill pill, da-ze, they were invented at my place, you know." Not looking up from his work, Korea pointed to a duffel bag across the room. "See? Everything is safe in there."

"Korea you're an idiot, aru." With that, China turned on his heel and walked out. 'I tried. Korea can miss his own wedding for all I care, the way things are going.'

China secretly cares for Korea very much. Luckily Korea knew this or he might just be offended.

* * *

- Earlier -

"Hey you mean you like Belgium?" Canada winced as Korea and America practically screamed this in unison. "Yeah, go ahead an say it for the entire world to hear, eh." Both nations smirked at Canada. Because it just so happened that they were thinking the exact same thing.

A plan was brewing, and knowing America and Korea, it was either going to be totally fucking awesome or a complete catastrophe.

"Ok bro, all you gotta do is be a man. Don't look at me like that. I mean, no matter what other people might say, you are a dude. Now listen, here's what you're going to do..."

* * *

America and Canada both changed into their tuxedos. Hong Kong, another one of the groomsmen, was already changed. He was just sleeping somewhere. Thailand, unfortunately hadn't arrived yet, so that was an issue. For he was a groomsman too, and one doesn't shirk their groomsman duties at their own brother's wedding. Okay, Thailand might, but Thailand as we all know is kind of an asshole.

Seriously. Leave your goddamn elephant at home you crazy bitch.

"I promise I'll keep him chained up. He isn't going to bother anyone. I brought him as good luck!" Thailand was slowly losing hope. He had trained Toto to balance balls on his trunk for this very occasion. Like hell he was going to allow some unrecognizable nation to say he couldn't bring him in. Things were definitely getting heated. "Whatever. I'm a groomsman. You have to let me in. It's like the law or something." Thailand pushed his way past the angry Italian, and made his was towards the main hall.

"Get the hell back here!" Romano rushed out ahead of Thailand, glaring at him. "I'm an usher. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"H's Thailand, y' idiot." Sweden wandered out to where the two of them were standing, shoving Romano out of Thailand's way. The Nordic nation bowed slightly, motioning for Thailand to go ahead. "I apol'gize. The younger nations ar' just a bit fidgety t'day. They've never 'ad a wedding 'fore, y'know?" He offered a warm smile (well, as warm as Sweden could offer) and waited until Thailand had walked into the building before cuffing the side of Romano's head. The younger nation yelped slightly, taking a huge side-step away from Sweden.

"What the hell was that for, Snow Bastard!" Romano narrowed his eyes, rubbing his ear. "That fucking hurt."

"St'p trying t' be some sort of super 'ero or somethin'." Sweden murmured, leaning back against the frame of the giant wooden doors. They sat there in silence for a long time, until Romano brought up something about football and then they couldn't seem to shut up.

* * *

"Fucking hell!" Switzerland, who had been surprisingly absent during the preparations for the wedding, suddenly burst into the room where the other male nations had been waiting all day. He was bleeding from a small scratch on his cheek, and he looked completely irate. Canada quickly stepped over to the vanity-esque fixture, which had a box of tissues on it, and grabbed one. He stepped back over to Switzerland, telling him to sit on the loveseat. Grudgingly, the older nation agreed, and Canada started cleaning the scratch up.

"What happened-"

"What happened. I found my little sister sobbing her fucking eyes out in one of the hallways! I tried to get her to talk to me and she slapped me. What the fuck." Switzerland clenched his jaw, glaring at the wall. "There's definitely something wrong with her. Hungary said she wouldn't even talk to Wy. They tried to get Latvia to talk to her- and you all know he's like her best friend. He got her to talk a little, but no one else could hear her. Then they both ran out, and took off in different directions. Then I found her and she hit me. What the hell."

Suddenly, the door burst open again, and this time it was Belgium's turn to interrupt, slamming the door against the wall, eyes wide with what appeared to be a mixture of fear and worry. "China. Liechtenstein says she wants to see you. S-she says she wants to call off the wedding." Canada practically went flying when Switzerland stood up, bellowing something in a mixture of French, German, and Italian that was completely unidentifiable. He tried to leave, to go find Liechtenstein, but Belgium stopped him. "She specially requested China go see her." Belgium turned to China, frowning. "She's in that... I don't know. Den room thing off of the kitchen. You know?" Belgium glanced over at Canada, who was still fumbling around looking for his glasses, with a look of pity before handing them to him herself. "You better go, China. It's urgent."

* * *

China looked like a deer trapped in headlights. Why would Liechtenstein want him? Obviously she would want to talk to her brother in her time of need, right? That was of no importance now, time was of the essence. For an old man, China sure could move fast in times of need, and move fast he did. Leaping up from his chair, he jogged out of the room and found the den. He opened the large ornate door, and found Liechtenstein sitting on one of the velvet couches, still a bit hysterical. He pulled up a chair next to her and waited.

As for Korea, he just sat there in a stunned silence. Actually, that's what the entire room was.

Quite. Aside from Switzerland's grumbling, no one spoke. No one moved. Even America, who was constantly obnoxious, wasn't his usual self. He didn't know what to say to Korea. What could anyone say? 'Oh sorry that the love of your life doesn't want to marry you anymore. Tough luck, kiddo.' That would probably result in many casualties. America had to follow his mantra 'bros before hoes' and that's exactly what he did.

You could hear the hustle and bustle of the wedding party through the door, people who thought the wedding was still on, people who thought that everything was bright and peachy. When in reality, it was the exact opposite.

Liechtenstein glanced up at China for a moment, before looking down at her hands. There was a long bout of silence, before she turned slightly, leaning her head against the back of the loveseat. "China, I'm scared." Her voice was getting caught in her throat slightly, and she bit her lip, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. She shifted again, turning so she was facing China directly. "Can you keep a secret, lao China...?" China gazed at her steadily for a moment, seeming slightly surprised she'd addressed him at least somewhat in Chinese, then nodded. The young nation took it as enough of a notion to continue, and sucked in a deep breath before continuing. Her words sounded nervous and were all jumbled together- as if she was saying them as one word rather than sentences. "I just... something bad happened, China. Korea isn't going to want to stay. Switzerland is going to kill me," Her eyes welled up with tears, and she tried her very best to continue. "Latvia even said he didn't want to be my friend anymore."

Liechtenstein lost it. She started sobbing; and the eloquent-looking lady Monaco and Hungary had spent nearly an hour creating this morning was gone. She looked like a child all over again; terrified out of her mind, innocent, and helpless. Although, if she could have described herself at that moment, those would be the words she would've used anyway, so it held some merit. "C-China. You... can't tell anyone. B-but. I'm pr-" Her voice caught in her throat again, and she leaned forward and hugged China, crying into his shoulder. She managed to compose herself for a moment and finish the word, although it was slightly muffled. "Pregnant."

_"It's odd. You're not part of our family yet; why do you hold China in such high regard?" Taiwan brushed another coat of baby pink nail polish over her future-sister-in-law's nails. Liechtenstein hesitated for a moment, thinking of how to answer that question._

_"Because... I don't know. He already knows how to be a good big brother. And even though we're not actually family – yet – he treats me like it. He's just one of those people where you meet them... and you can't help feeling like you've been best friends your whole life. And you can trust them always. He's like a second Big Bruder- who's worst nightmare isn't a bounced check." Monaco, who was standing above Liechtenstein with a curling iron, snorted slightly and nearly burned her with it. Lili glared up at her, and with that the room fell silent._

* * *

_A/N: When you address someone with "lao", it means you show respect for them. Like you're acknowledging that they're older and wiser. In Chinese, you mostly refer to older people and older family members with lao, such as "lao yeye" for grandfather. Basically it's just a respectful term._

_Oh and thank you for the kind reviews, they are loved very much._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Well. Damn. Luckily for China, at this point Liechtenstein was sobbing so hard that his words would not be heard. He enveloped her in a hug, which was unlike the Asian nation, and stroked the girl's hair and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. And tried to maintain his own composure. He was going to be a grandfather. Such a feeling was unknown to nations, because nations weren't exactly known for procreating. Fate must have made an exception in this case. Finally Liechtenstein had calmed down enough, and in that time China had formulated a plan. Well not a plan really, that sounds like he was going to sneak around and keep secrets. That wasn't true. But China had figured out what they were going to do next, which was probably one of the most terrifying things China had ever had to do in his entire life. He was going to tell Korea. More importantly, he was going to tell Switzerland. Relating his plan to the smaller nation, Liechtenstein was incredibly ready to agree. She didn't want to face her brother's wrath, which China understood completely.

Fortunately Switzerland doesn't carry guns in places of worship, and even more fortunately, the wedding was being held in the chapel part of the castle.

China left Liechtenstein in the den, hopefully she could compose herself before the wedding. Thankfully there still was a wedding to have. Liechtenstein agreed to continue on with it, after China had convinced her that Korea would still want to marry her. If anyone knew Korea, it was China.

China prayed to every deity he knew of that his assumption was correct.

China walked into the room where the groomsmen, Korea, Belgium and Switzerland were. He looked wearily at Switzerland, and the thought that maybe Switzerland should be subdued momentarily crossed his mind. 'I'm sure it'll be fine, aru. It's not like he's going to try and murder Korea.'

Oh how wrong he was.

China sighed. He was beginning to think that that was not going to end well. "Everyone, can I have your attention for a moment please, I have some news. Whether it's good or bad is up to you, aru. Liechtenstein is with child."

* * *

America practically felt hell open its gates. He looked over at Switzerland.

Yeah. He definitely just got possessed by the devil.

* * *

The room fell silent for a moment. "With child" Was a term many of the older nations had nearly phased out of their vocabulary. Not for the fact that nowadays it was more common to see "pregnant", but for the fact that none of the countries had ever had children. Most of the countries had never been officially married to anyone, and even out of the marriages that had occurred (like Austria's and Hungary's) the countries preferred to adopt countries rather than to have children of their own. Belgium was the first to register what China had said, and when she did she let out a small, happy shriek. "That's so adorable!" She practically pounced on Korea in a congratulatory hug, then withdrew to talk to Canada about it. Then she caught sight of Switzerland; who finally seemed to have registered what China's words meant.

Switzerland clenched his jaw. "I'm not mad." Belgium went to play a hand on his shoulder, but he practically shoved her away. "I'm not mad." Canada gazed over at Korea, mouthing 'This is the part where you should probably run'. The countries all stood there for a moment, watching Switz, waiting for his next move. The blond shrugged and stood quietly. He stepped closer to Korea, a small smile on his face. "I'm happy for you. Really." Suddenly, Vasch lunged forwards, hands clamping down mere millimeters from Korea's neck as Belgium and Canada managed to grab him and pull him back. "You son of a bitch!" Switzerland's voice was loud, carrying down the hallway, and he started to swear in all the languages he knew. French, German, Italian, and even Romansh too.

In the other room, where all the countries had gathered, Switzerland's voice had carried all the way there, and the rest of the nations had gone silent, listening to him, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Let me go, goddammit!" Switzerland flailed his arm, attempting to get Belgium off of it, but the girl held fast, and Switzerland just went back to bombarding Korea with other-language insults. "You son of a bitch. You ruined my little sister's life. Do you know what this is going to mean for her? She's going to have to become like a social pariah or something! What the fuck. I don't know what you know about Western Traditions; but you're supposed to wait until you're married." Switzerland narrowed his eyes, glowering at the boy. "As soon as these two fucking let me go-" he flailed his arms again, but Canada and Belgium still refused to let go. "I'm going to kill you. There's no way I'm letting you marry her now."

"That'll only make things worse!" Belgium snarled, glaring at him. "At least if they get married that kind of rectifies the situation."

"We can keep this quiet." Switzerland's voice dropped, trying to avoid letting the world know everything about what was going on. "We can send Liechtenstein to Norway. Norway never talks. He'll keep quiet. Then we can adopt the baby out to someone- anyone." Belgium gave him a sad look. She said something along the lines of 'You can't just give up your baby,', and the word "baby" just seemed to make Switzerland irate all over again. He turned to glare at Korea once more, leaning as close as he could with two people on his arms, glowering profusely with a scowl. "What do you have to say for yourself, bastard?"

* * *

He was going to be a father. Korea, in his years of existence, had never heard of a nation getting pregnant. And they had only done it twice. Korea decided that he must have super sperm. Luckily he had enough sense to not voice these thoughts, or Switzerland might just rip his balls off. Korea had to be careful here, he had to choose his words conscientiously, for anything could set the already nation off, and Korea did not want to risk any loss of limbs - or his life for that matter. What did he have to say for himself. Nothing, really. Admittedly, they were both stupid, horny teenagers, and that was something that couldn't be helped; but Korea knew that Liechtenstein probably wouldn't appreciate him saying that, and China and Switzerland wouldn't appreciate hearing that. China was probably already trying to figure out "where he went wrong with that one" and saying anything of the sort would only make matters worse.

Korea looked up at Switzerland, and smiled. "I have nothing to say for myself. But I think congratulations are in order because you're going to be a grandfather!"

No one denied the possibility of Korea having been dropped on his head as a child. Because sometimes he was a fucking idiot.

China moved in front of Switzerland, one, to make sure that he didn't break free from Canada and Belgium's grips, and second to slap Korea straight across the face. Out of love of course. Tough love. "Are you stupid, aru?" China of course knew the answer to this question. It was obviously rhetorical. "Right now you are only making things worse." Korea tried to defend himself by saying that Switzerland did ask him what he had to say for himself, and that was what he had to say, but China was hearing none of it. He grabbed Korea by the shoulder, lifting him from where he was sitting, and led him out into the hallway. Hopefully they could keep the casualties down, especially if one of the casualties was the groom.

You could hear Switzerland beginning to yell again from inside. He really needed to invest in some anger management. China and Korea where greeted by a ton of the nations, who were all trying to listen in without looking like they were listening in. China continued to lead Korea down the hall, and into a separate room, straight across from the den where Liechtenstein was. Fatherly advice wasn't exactly China's speciality, although he had raised many of the Asian nations, they regarded him as a brother, and usually they could solve their own problems. At this time, China didn't want Korea to have to solve this by himself, because it would probably end badly or with some kind of nuclear war.

All they could hope for now was that Switzerland wouldn't send Liechtenstein to Norway, because it's freezing and far away. It was time for China to teach Korea in the ancient Chinese art of manning the fuck up, as cleverly illustrated in Mulan.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, the actually wedding is coming up soon. Ok not really. In a couple chapters. Whatever. Reviews are loved and cared for! :3


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Belgium released Switzerland a moment after they were gone, leaving Canada and America to calm him down and rushed after China and Korea, stopping just outside the door. She hesitated for a moment, her heart pounding in her ears. It had been a long time since she'd brought it up, and she wasn't even sure if she should. Suddenly, she burst into the room where they were talking about manning the fuck up and stood in the doorway for a moment, before closing it behind her. She found the courage to step over to them, stepping in front of Korea. "Listen, Korea... I don't know how you're feeling about this... but you have to go talk to her. I don't care about any "not seeing the bride before the wedding" stuff. You have to convince her to go on with this." She gazed down at him sadly. I can't make him understand this unless I tell. But I'm not supposed to tell. She glanced over at China, then back at Korea, before sighing.

"I know you don't know, Korea. It was supposed to be a secret, but there has been a child born to a country before." She took a step back, shaking her head. "There's a reason Liechtenstein doesn't remember anything before meeting Switzerland- a reason you've never heard it. Because her... her parents had to give her up," Belgium seemed very far away in her speech and gaze, as if she wasn't even talking to Korea anymore. "They loved her very much. But one was being imperialized, and the other was an imperialist himself. She was taken away by the other nations. No one wanted a baby, so they left her on the streets. A child. She had no idea what she was doing. And they wouldn't let u- her mother or her father help her. Switzerland took pity on her and took her in. She doesn't remember anything because we, more or less, ensured she wouldn't."

* * *

"What's this, mommy?" Liechtenstein, at the time merely three years old, pointed at one of the shop's windows. She was standing in between Belgium and Germany, holding Belgium's hand. She had pointed to a little statue of a horse, seeming absolutely mesmerized by it, even though she couldn't see it very well from the position she was standing in. She tugged on Germany's pants before anyone could answer her, a small pout appearing on her face. "Up." She commanded, and the elder nation happily complied, letting her see the pale gray figurine a bit closer. "What is it, Papa?" She was absolutely awestruck, words breathy as she gasped.

"That's a Holsteiner, meine liebe. It's a horse breed we have in my homeland." Germany cooed, brushing Liechtenstein's hair away from her eyes. "Do you like that horse?" He questioned quietly. She young girl said nothing, merely nodded in response. Germany was silent for a moment, then he smiled softly and spoke up again. "When my country gets out of debt and is rich, I'll buy you an entire ranch filled with Holsteiner horses- grey and chestnut and black and all the colors they come in. And of course, they'll only be the best and prettiest and perfect Holsteiners my country has to offer." Suddenly, he reached over and wrapped an arm around Belgium's waist, pulling her closer. "And someday, when my country gets out of debt and is rich, I'll buy you the most beautiful emerald ring in the world." He kissed Belgium quickly, and Liechtenstein made some sort of disgusted sound.

"Blech! Mama, Papa's getting all gushy again!" Liechtenstein complained. Belgium, still blushing, merely shook her head and smiled.

But then Germany had changed. France and Holland took over more of her country, and it seemed the more she needed him, the less Germany was there for her. After awhile, they completely broke apart, and the other nation's granted Belgium parental rights over Liechtenstein, with Germany getting to have her every other week. Eventually, the two countries had decided they just couldn't raise Liechtenstein like this, shuffling between not only households, but countries every other week. Belgium looked from China to Korea, almost pleadingly.

* * *

"Please. You have to go talk to Liechtenstein, Korea. I know this probably doesn't mean much to you, and I know you probably won't heed my words or take them seriously. But I'm begging you. Don't make my baby go through what I did." Belgium, whom for her part was usually always happy-go-lucky, upbeat, and strong-willed seemed to lose her strength, eyes welling up with tears. "This should be the happiest day of our lives. This is the third worst day of mine." She paused for a moment, pointing towards the door. "She's just across the hall, Korea. I promise, I won't tell America or anyone else if you go see her."

Korea got up and walked across the hall into the den where Liechtenstein was. He sat down next to her and held her hand. "Hey," Korea smiled, "what's new jagiya?"

Liechtenstein was slightly startled when Korea entered, but she was too exhausted to explain to him that she wasn't supposed to see him- after all, who really cared about some dumb old tradition anyway? There was no more merit behind it than wishing on a star, or tossing a penny in a well. Instead, she smiled weakly, seeming... somewhat peaceful; more serene than she had been all day, anyway. "Oh, y'know... just chilling here in the middle of this castle. For a castle, this place is totally not fabulous." For the last statement, she used her best Poland imitation, but failed miserably with a quiet snicker. She fell silent for a long moment, gazing down towards the couch's cushions, then back up at Korea. "I'm sorry, Korea." She murmured with a sigh.

"What's there to be sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong. And I think this castle is totally fabulous," Korea said, mimicking Lichtenstein's Poland impression. "It's cozy." Korea decided that if there was less mold and more windows, it would a lot more homely.

"Because... Switzerland probably wants to kill you now... and I heard Belgium like, crying a few minutes ago." Liechtenstein glanced around the room, smiling slightly. "I lived in this castle after I became independent, and until Bruder found me. I never thought I'd leave this place." She sighed again. "I don't really want to leave this place." There was a short pause, and she turned slightly, gazing up at the ceiling. "What did she say to you... Belgium, I mean? Why is she so upset? It's not like Switzerland's going to kill her because I'm stupid."

* * *

"Tsk tsk. It seems my niece has gotten herself into a little bit of trouble," There Holland was again- how long had he been standing there anyway?, "hasn't she?" Holland laughed heartily, before taking another drag of his cigarette, breathing out a few smoke rings. "Excited to be a grandfather, China?" The taller man sneered slightly. "I'm surprised you're so calm about this. Does this sort of... sin have less bearing in your culture, China? I know you're probably not just bottling your anger up- that's definitely not like you. How are you staying so calm?"

Unpleasantly surprised by Holland's arrival, China was a bit annoyed. He really didn't need this right now. Damn Europeans. "I'm an old nation, Holland. We learn to forgive and forget, aru. I'm not excited but it is what it is. Korea knows I'm not pleased with him, and that's all that matters." China frowned. Hopefully Holland would leave him in peace, with his thoughts, soon.

* * *

"Belgium's really worried about you, Lilli. She told me about your past... Even you don't know..." This really wasn't going the direction Korea wanted it to. Did he tell her and risk Liechtenstein's hormonal fury, or lie and risk her finding out some other way.. And potentially ruining their relationship? "Belgium's your mother, Lilli. She's worried that you - that our kid - is going to end up like you did. Abandoned." Korea winced. That was a little harsh. "It wasn't that she didn't want you, she loves you. At the time she couldn't take care of you. This situation is just all too familiar to her." Certainly that could have gone better.

Liechtenstein gazed at him for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. For a moment, it looked as if she was going to explode and start yelling, but instead she burst out laughing. "Okay, I know I'm feeling down, but there's no reason to make up such stories. That's ridiculous. I've been a part of Bruder's household forever. And before that I lived on my own. A country being born." Liechtenstein laughed again. "That's so silly, Korea." She paused, smiling slightly. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up. ...What time is it, anyway?"

* * *

"I would think you'd be excited about this." Holland frowned slightly, stepping past China and sitting down on one of the couches. "After all, you're the connoisseur of cute, aren't you? What's cuter than babies?" Holland leaned over the coffee table and put out his cigarette in the conveniently placed ash tray. "You sound stressed, China. You need to relax, my friend. Today should be a happy day- assuming the wedding hasn't been called off." He stood, pulling a white envelope out of his pocket and offering to to China. "This might help."

China eyed the envelope suspiciously. He remembered last time this had happened. Nothing huge, just a war, you know. He took the envelope from Holland's hand. Yes, what could possibly go wrong? "You are right. Babies are adorable, aru." China opened the envelope. "By the way, what's in this?"

* * *

Korea looked around, trying to find a clock but to no avail. It was a shame there were no clocks when this castle was built. They could at least install some sundials or something. "I don't know my watch is in the other room. With your brother. I'd rather not go back there. China was telling me to get ready about an hour ago, which would mean that it's probably around 5:00." Korea shrugged off the fact that she thought he was making things up. 'It might be better for her anyways.' The wedding was getting closer and closer to starting, and Korea was already wishing for this day to be over. All he wanted to do was relax, because this was definitely the most stressful day of his life so far. 'Maybe we could just leap out the window and run away, and go get married on the cheap.' Korea had a feeling that every nation present would attempt to murder him if he did that. Everyone was always trying to murder or mutilate him in some way it seemed.

Liechtenstein was silent for a moment. "I wish we'd done something smaller... I would've been perfectly happy with just the Germanic nations, France, Holland, Belgium, and your family here. I always pictured a tiny wedding," Liechtenstein bit her lip. "Then again, I never imagined getting married any time in the near future. And I definitely didn't expect kids... for years and years and years." She reached up and touched her hair gently, smirking slightly. "My hair is curlier than New Zealand's now, I swear. Also, I'm pretty sure if we don't get ready soon, our brothers are going to kill us." Liechtenstein stood, stepping towards the door, then stopped and turned back to Korea. "Switzerland wouldn't hurt you, you know. As much as he doesn't show it- he thinks of you like family now too." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, I'm sure the most he'd do is punch you. You seem to forget he's neutral, Korea. Although he might throw his weight around, he's a gentle soul. He's gotta act tough. After all, if he acted on the outside like he feels on the inside - all soft and caring - the other countries would definitely take advantage of him. Plus, he doesn't have his guns. So he can't hurt you that bad if he does get angry."

Korea smiled at Liechtenstein. He already knew all of this. But it was still nice to hear. Korea got up and walked over to Liechtenstein, and kissed her on the cheek. "We better go get ready then, huh? See you at the altar, jagiya." He opened the door and motioned for Liechtenstein to exit. "Ladies first" Korea said with a swoop of his hand. Korea closed the door behind him and made his way back to where the groomsmen were, hoping that his gwanbok was still in good condition - for it had never been worn, but he was still worried about it.

* * *

Holland shrugged. "For once, it's actually something helpful." The blond's face lit up with a Cheshire Cat grin. "It's vanilla, juniper, and nutmeg incense. I made it myself. No tricks, I promise. I know the last time I came to your house that gift was kind of unwarranted. But I figured you and Switzerland would be stressed out today, so I picked my best herbs a few weeks ago and dried them to make incense for you two." He paused, wondering if China still didn't believe him. "Plus, I wouldn't bring drugs into a chapel. It might be legal in my country, but I am still a catholic state, and I hold more regard for the church than that."

"Oh well thank you, aru. I really appreciate it." China meant what he said. He stood up and faced Holland. "Well hopefully things are starting to get back on track with the wedding, I better go help out. It's getting closer to the actual ceremony, aru." With that, China left and went on his way to the kitchen to oversee things there. And to make sure that England wasn't in there, for he had been permanently banned from all kitchens in most of Europe.

* * *

In the kitchen, France and Seychelles were yelling at one another in French, and the entire place was practically coated in a thin layer of flour. "You're an idiot, France!" Seychelles snarled, glaring at him. The elder nation retorted with something in French, which only seemed to tick Seychelles off even more. "You destroyed all the flour. One of the tiers on the cake broke. How the hell are we going to fix it?"

"I didn't break anything, Sey! It was Spain and Prussia, I swear!" France kept repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again, but his younger sister was having none of it.

"France, you're a fucking idiot." She snarled, glancing around at the kitchen in dismay. "We're never going to fix this cake. Belgium is going to kill us. Just bang. Shoot us and we'll be dead. No one can fix this cake."

"You underestimate the culinary skills of the great Francis?~" France chuckled loudly, suddenly noticing that China had entered the room. "Oh, Chine! Just in time! You're going to help us make a cake without flour!"

"Brother, that's not even remotely possi-"

"Seychelles shhh. The grown ups are talking." The young girl pouted, which caused France to snicker. He patted her head, but the island nation yelled something in French and smacked his arm away. France rolled his eyes, turning back to China, a hint of worry in his voice. "China, I honestly have no idea how we're gonna do this. Belgium told us the top tier was cracking and we needed to make a new one- she said there wasn't much decoration on it and she could fix it with a little fondant. We've gotta think of something! ...and probably think of a way to get this kitchen cleaned up."

* * *

Canada and Switzerland were sitting together at the table, drinking what appeared to be tea. Canada, for his part, looked completely frazzled, and out of it. Belgium was standing behind him, combing out his hair with a frown, and she didn't notice when Korea walked in. "Honestly. Your hair is worse than mine, Canada. You should try to straighten it someday, kid." When Canada didn't answer her, she looked up to see that Korea had entered, and fell silent. Although Switzerland was facing the other way, he got the hint by the way the duo was acting.

"Belgium. Can you please tell Korea that it's in the realm of possibility I'm sorry. And that if he could forgive me for my rash actions, I'd probably be very thankful." Belgium gazed at him for a moment, then looked up at Korea with a lopsided grin.

"Switzerland says he's really sorry for being a jackass. And that he wants you and Liechtenstein to have a really good wedding. And he wants you and Liechtenstein to move into this castle someday. So he can be close to his sister and the babies." Switzerland's eyes went wide, and Belgium chuckled.

"I never said such things!" Switzerland scowled, standing up. Canada leapt to his feet, and it seemed both he and Belgium were preparing to pull him off of Korea again. Switzerland frowned, then shook his head with a sigh. "You shouldn't put words in other people's mouths." He turned to face Korea, to which Canada and Belgium gasped. "Would you two knock it off." Switzerland glared back at them, and the duo gazed off in different directions, whistling innocently. The neutral nation stepped over to Korea, looking a bit awkward. "Uh. Look. I'm sorry. But we're both just here for Liechtenstein, right? And we both just want her to be happy. So I guess we're stuck with each other, kid." Switzerland tried to sound indignant, but he failed. Belgium laughed again.

"Translated into normal speech, that means he's very sorry. And he wants you all to be one big happy family. And you're part of his family and he thinks of you as a little brother now. And he only got so angry because he doesn't want you and Liechtenstein to ruin your lives with children just yet." Switzerland turned to glare at her, then suddenly pounced on his sister-nation, wrestling her to the ground and tickling her. Belgium gasped, and Canada stepped out of the way quickly, eyes wide. "No, Swiss! Get off!" Belgium shouted between laughs, attempting to shove him away but was laughing too hard to do so.

"Not until you apologize!" Swiss smiled. For the first time in a long time, he smiled. Not nervously, awkwardly, or out of worry. He smiled, unhindered, because he was truly happy for the first time in a long time. It had been just like this when they were children- Switzerland was convinced that he and Belgium drove France even more insane than any of the other underlings. They'd been the best friends when they were little and living in France's household. They'd both absolutely adored chocolate, and they'd come up with new recipes with one another constantly. And although Switzerland had learned how to make the sweets first, Belgium surpassed him at baking after a time. The same went for gardening- Belgium had gotten into it first but eventually she got Swiss to agree to it (albeit grudgingly), and he had been in love with it ever since. "Say uncle!"

"Never, never, ever, ever!" Belgium giggled, shaking her head. Canada gazed at the scene jealously, gritting his teeth for a moment before turning towards Korea.

"You don't have that long to get ready, Korea. Are you sure you don't want us to push it up by like, fifteen minutes or so? After all, everyone is here already- mostly. And that'll give time for the people who always come late to get here!" Canada suggested, trying to ignore Belgium and Switzerland arguing loudly behind him.

Korea was trying to contain his laughter. The scene in front of him was just too surreal. Switzerland, who had earlier tried to strangle him to death, was now acting like a child! "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I'm not even ready yet. Do you want to let everyone know?" Both Canada and Korea will still watching the two older nations wrestle on the floor. It was mesmerizing. Belgium finally gained the upper hand, pinning Switzerland to the floor and tickling his sides mercilessly. This is where Korea lost it. He started laughing so hard he could hardly stand, spasms of laughter wracked his lungs, bringing him to his knees. It was nice to laugh again, the day had been so long and dramatic, that he felt as if he hadn't laughed in ages.

Korea had to compose himself. He was supposed to be getting into his wedding clothes. Wiping away tears of laughter from his eyes, Korea managed to get himself up of the ground and standing. By this time Switzerland and Belgium has composed themselves as well, and were heading out the door, to go oversee more wedding things probably. Canada was already ready, having put on his tuxedo about an hour ago. He then made up some excuse about straightening his tie, but in reality, he probably was going off to stalk Belgium. Poor boy.

So it was just him now, alone. Finally.

* * *

It was their first real date, after China and Switzerland had found out about their relationship. They had been on dates before, but they had to be in secret. Sneaking out, especially since they lived so far away from each other, was troublesome. So usually if there was a world meeting, or meetings where Korea and Liechtenstein both happened to be at, they would sneak out from their hotel rooms late at night, and enjoy the town they were in. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't ideal, but somehow they managed to maintain their relationship, to have fun, and to enjoy each other's company.

But now they were actually able to go out in public, in the light of day, without fear of being found out. So Korea was excited, he was happy, and he was also a little nervous. Hopefully Switzerland wouldn't be following their every move with a pair of binoculars, which America had joked about earlier. Korea suspected that that may be based on truth. No matter.

Instead of his usual hanbok, Korea was wearing regular laymen's clothing, which consisted of a pair of well-worn jeans and a buttoned up shirt. He adjusted said shirt and walked up to the front door, and said a quick prayer that Switzerland wouldn't answer. They weren't on bad terms, in fact, they were relatively ok with each other, it's just that Switzerland kind of terrified Korea in a "you hurt my little sister and I will shoot you in places that doctors can't reattach" kind of way. Korea knocked on the front door and waited.

Fortunately for Korea, Liechtenstein was the one who answered the door. And she looked absolutely stunning. She had her trademark lavender ribbon in her hair, with a summer dress that matched, in colors of lavender, navy, and gold in a polka dot pattern. 'How could anyone look this cute. And how did I get so lucky.' Korea thought to himself. He offered Liechtenstein his arm and she took it. Arm in arm, they walked out to into the town, for that's where all the good times were, of course. In most respects, they were teenagers, and the thing about being a teenager is that they never have any money. The same concept applies to Korea and Liechtenstein. It's not like they were broke, they were nations after all, it was just that neither felt like date money was all that important. Both countries agreed that they would rather watch the sunset than go see a movie. It was just who they were.

So there they were, sitting along the bank of the Rhine, watching the sun go down. Korea had an arm around Liechtenstein's waist, and her head was on his shoulder. They looked just like ordinary teens, ordinary lovers, no one could tell that they were nations, what they had been through. In each other's arms they didn't have to remember the war, the bankruptcy, the long cold winter nights or the endless burning summer days. They could just be.

But it was getting dark, and time for Liechtenstein to be getting back home, to avoid any issues on their first date. And that was fine. Korea and Liechtenstein knew that they would both do whatever it took for them to be together, and if that meant being home before dark, or submitting to random drugs tests, or anything else anyone wanted, they could manage.

Their first date was nothing special, in fact it may have seemed rather dull. But it symbolized so much more for the two nations.

* * *

Korea slipped into the brightly colored gwanbok, tying the sash and adjusting any wrinkled parts or bits that got tucked into places. He also slipped on his sandals and put on the midnight-colored moja, making sure that it wasn't off kilter and fit snugly on his head. Korea took a moment to admire himself in the mirror that had been provided. 'Well, this is it.'

"Well why don't you just make some more fondant, aru? You don't have to make a whole other cake." China shook his head. Sometimes the other nations really didn't think things through. But that was no matter. "Oh by the way, Canada had stopped me earlier in the hall and wanted me to tell you that we're pushing the wedding back 15 minutes. So you still have time to prepare things." At least 15 minutes wasn't too long, hopefully the wedding would actually start at some point.

Luckily guests were still arriving and there were plenty of other things to be done.

* * *

A/N: Korea and Liechtenstein are wearing traditional Korean wedding clothes. This chapter is way longer than the other ones... Yeah I can't split them up very well apparently. Thank you all for the reviews and favorites, they make writing this story easier. I predict maybe 4 more chapters until the end. :)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"You look so beautiful." Hungary cooed, helping Liechtenstein adjust the hanbok. "You look just like Aurora, but even prettier. Although I must say the dress is... interesting. Korea's home is certainly different." The hanbok had been specially made for Liechtenstein. The chima was white (Switzerland had insisted she was wearing white on her dress, or no wedding was happening) and the jeogori was red, with the goreum and kkeutdong being navy- just like Lili's flag. The shoulders had a crown with an embedded lily sewn into them- a special patch that Taiwan had taken it upon herself to make. She said that this day was Liechtenstein's and, even though there wasn't much on the hanbok to customize, she wanted to make it more 'like Lili'.

"Are you about done with my hair? We've had to do it over like, three times, you know..." Liechtenstein seemed to have ignored Hungary's comment and was now addressing Monaco. Monaco had decided that tight curls weren't for Lili's hair – it made it look too short – and had spent the past half an hour trying to make looser.

"Hey! You wanna do this?" Monaco scolded, only to be met with a smack upside the head by Belgium. Monaco glowered slightly. "Beligum, kid. What on earth was that for. I'm seriously trying my hardest here. I've never had to do this before, y'know? I wasn't even born when Austria and Hungary had their wedding. I've never been to a wedding before. I don't know what a bride's hair should be like!" Monaco sounded even more stressed out than Lili was. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and the island nation shrieked, dropping the curling iron. Liechtenstein jumped, and the iron almost landed on her face, but luckily Hungary was standing nearby and she managed to catch it. All of the female nations turned to see Poland standing there, his eyes wide.

"Like, sorry. I totally didn't mean to spook you all. I just-" Monaco smacked him. Poland just stood there, eyes wide, looking like a puppy who had been punished. The Pole stood there, holding his cheek, and whimpered slightly. "Ow... that hurt. I just want to help you with Liechtenstein's hair!" Monaco looked guilty, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm just so stressed out! I shouldn't even be a bridesmaid. Really, I..." Monaco kept talking about all the things that were stressing her out. Several times, Poland attempted to interrupt., but Monaco just kept talking. Eventually, Poland seemed to be fed up with being ignored, and he leaned over and kissed Monaco on the cheek. The younger nation stopped talking altogether, blushing fiercely, and gazed over at Poland. "W-what was that for?"

"Well, you weren't going to shut up if I didn't, were you?" Poland smirked slightly, patting the top of Monaco's head. Although the two nations had no relations with one another in the political or economic spectrum, Poland always felt like he and Monaco were friends, though, because of their inverted flags. And, since the young woman seemed prone to trickery and sly games (particularly when it came to things like gambling), Poland always felt like someone had to be watching out for her. And if her "Big Brother France" wasn't going to do it, Poland would. "Go find Holland, okay? He like, has this weird incense stuff with him today. It should calm you down." Monaco nodded and rushed out.

"Alright. I'll fix her hair," Belgium stepped over to where Liechtenstein was sitting, reaching for the curling iron. Poland stepped out in front of her and grabbed the curling iron first, shaking his head.

"The rest of you are all going to go get yourselves ready." Poland murmured, ushering the rest of the countries out of the room, leaving only him and Liechtenstein. He stepped back over to the chair and set about fixing her hair, a lopsided grin on his face.

"And just what are you grinning about?" Liechtenstein inquired, looking at him in the mirror. Upon further examination, the grin looked more like something stemming from sadness than from happiness.

"Europe little baby's like, growing up." Poland sounded choked up, but he managed to keep himself comprised and managed to make progress on her hair. "I remember when you were first born. That hospital had so many security guards in it, Liechtenstein. I'm pretty sure it's the first time any hospital has had so many countries in it before. Everyone was sure you were going to be a boy. But then then we all went down to the nursery and we saw you there, all wrapped up in pink. You looked like a little angel, Lili. I don't think there was a single nation there who didn't say, 'If anyone touches a hair on our little girl's head, I'm going to kick their ass.'. We all watched you grow up- your first word was said at a UN meeting, you know. Your nanny got sick, so B- your mother had to bring you with her. You walked right over to Greece and pointed at his cat and went, 'Kitty!'. That was your first word. Kind of ironic, isn't it? You being a horse person and all."

"My first word was cat." Liechtenstein laughed loudly. "I don't even like cats that much. Why on earth would my first word be kitty?"

"I have no idea, kochaine. But let me tell you. After you learned what "toy" "yes" and "no" meant, we could never get you to shut up. And one time, you totally spilled an entire bottle of milk on Egypt's Anubis once, you know. Oh my god, it was totally hilarious. I thought Egypt was going to like, kill you. But it was like magic. France and England were arguing about something – you know, they were at war back then – but when they thought Egypt was actually going to hurt you they stopped arguing and grabbed you away from him and said if he didn't leave you be, he'd have both the British Empire and France's wrath to deal with." Poland looked at them in the mirror, his heart melting. The country everyone at one point had treated like a little sister wasn't so little anymore. She looked even more grown up right now than Hungary, and that made Poland sad. The world was aging. Even he was getting old, although his human years didn't reflect that. There was a long bout of silence; Liechtenstein was the first to speak.

"I love you all so much, you know. You've all always been there for me if I needed it... Thank you, Poland." Liechtenstein reached for her hair ribbon (which Hungary had gotten back from Prussia) and gazed at it. Suddenly, Poland reached down and grabbed it, tying it up in Liechtenstein's hair. It was navy to match the accents on her hanbok. There was another bout of silence. "I love you, Poland. I love you and Hungary and France and Belgium and all of you." She sounded choked up. Poland twirled the chair around and kissed her forehead, grabbing the young nation's arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Don't cry, kochaine. Be happy. If anyone should be crying, it'd be the angels. Because right now, you're prettier than all of them put together. And they're like, totally jealous." Liechtenstein laughed, shaking her head.

"You're an idiot, Łukasiewicz Sie." Liechtenstein stepped out into the hallway, Poland following close behind.

"But I'm your idiot, Liechtenstein. Plus I'm not an idiot. I'm just too fabulous and no one else can handle it." Poland stuck out his tongue at her. The younger nation laughed, her heart swelling with happiness. Although she loved Switzerland, her actual brother, sometimes she wondered what she would do without all the other insane European nations around to help her out.

They were like one big happy family, Europe. Even though they fought and hated one another sometimes, they were family. And, by the way Taiwan talked about her brother, and the way China treated him and acted around him, she guessed it was the same for Asia too. Today might have been her day; but it was about the whole eastern hemisphere coming together for one day. A day of peace.

Liechtenstein gripped Switzerland's arm tightly. The aisle, the music, every prying eye on her, it made her nervous. She glanced back for a brief moment, to see Poland and Germany – perhaps Europe's most bitter enemies – standing side by side at the end of the aisle, an undeniable look of pride on both their faces. Somehow, that seemed to put her heart at ease, and she somehow managed to not trip, and she and Switzerland made it to the end of the aisle, but Switz held tight to her arm. "Bruder?" Liechtenstein looked up at him in confusion. Suddenly, she caught his eyes and she realized something that made her heart sink. He, the unmovable Switzerland, whose nature was completely stoic and who never showed how he felt, was crying. "Bruder!"

"You're all grown up, aren't you, Lili?" Switzerland choked out, looking over at Liechtenstein. "I remember when I first took you in. I promised myself I'd never let you go. You're just a baby, Lili. I don't want to let you go yet." Suddenly, Vasch felt a hand on his shoulder. Poland had made his way down the aisle. The two similar-looking countries said nothing, Poland merely gazing at him with sadness. Everything was silent for a long moment.

"She's not your Liechtenstein anymore, Switzy. Her heart belongs elsewhere now." Poland didn't break Switzerland's gaze, but he pointed out towards where Korea was standing. "But you'll like, always be in her heart too. And if you really care about her, you'll let her go be happy." Poland said nothing further, but took a huge step back, away from the duo. Switzerland turned back to Liechtenstein.

"It's a scary world out there, Lili. I don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what's out there. How will you handle it?" Switzerland started to cry more. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know I won't." Lili smiled lightly, reaching up and wiping some of his tears away.

"How can you possibly know that?" Switzerland snapped, his sadness quickly redirecting itself to anger. Liechtenstein merely shrugged and her smile widened.

"Because you raised me." Anyone in the room who hadn't teared up yet did, save Poland, and even Russia – who often seemed impervious to affairs of the heart – looked a little sad. Switzerland released her arm, and Liechtenstein made her way up to the alter, glancing over at Korea with a smile. She glanced back again, to see that Switzerland was practically sobbing now, sitting next to Poland on one of the chairs and crying into the other nation's shoulder. Poland gave her a small smile, nodding towards Switzerland and rolling his eyes. "Drama queen." Poland mouthed, and Liechtenstein almost burst out laughing- but she knew better.

* * *

Korea's heart was pounding; threatening to escape from his chest. This was the one moment they were all waiting for. Everyone was nervous and excited, but no one more so than Korea. 'Just try not to faint, ok?' He swallowed hard and tried to steady his nerves. 'Don't start crying, either. Don't look at China. He's probably a mess.' It took all of Korea's resolve to not look at his brother, or any of his siblings for that matter. He decided to keep his eyes on his bride, because she was the only person in the room who wasn't crying or tearing up or sniffling. On that day, Korea knew that Liechtenstein was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

* * *

It was true, China was an absolute mess. His little baby boy was all grown up. China remembered meeting Korea for the first time, after the Gojoseon-Han war, when his people had decided to make Korea one of their colonies. He lived with China, and had brought a lot of happiness and a lot of stress into his home. As a child Korea was constantly breaking things, creating things, and playing with precious heirlooms, all to garner China's attention.

Suffice to say, China didn't really miss the destructive side of Korea, and preferred the man that he had grown to be. And he was getting all teary eyed again. Thailand was sitting next to him, eyes red from her tears, and seeing that... that was when China broke. He missed the simplicity of before. When he still had Taiwan, Korea, and Japan living with him. They were all grown up now. His house was empty. China missed the sounds of children's laughter, hell, he even missed the sounds of vases being shattered and farm animals being released from their coops.

He wasn't even going to bother trying to regain his composure. He felt Taiwan put a hand on his shoulder, which really didn't help anything, thank you very much. Not wanting to miss the most important part of the wedding, China looked up, wiped the tears from his eyes thanks to a handkerchief Taiwan had given him, and tried to pay attention to the ceremony.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter this time, hopefully the next few will be longer! It's going to get dramatic from here on out, you may want some tissues for later as well. Reviews find a nice loving home here.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

England was the minister for the proceedings. Perhaps far from being the best choice, he was the only country who didn't already have something else to do for the wedding who had the qualifications to marry anyone- ergo, Spain wasn't attending today and France was making the food, and England was the only other pirate nation they could think of. Two cats (both of which resembled Liechtenstein and Korea almost to a T), whom had been Greece's wedding gift to the young couple, had been the "ring bearers"- each carrying a small black pillow with their respective owner's ring on it. They had been seated at the base of the staircase throughout all the proceedings, and England called them up when it was time. They climbed the stairs and walked in front of the bride and groom, sitting up on their haunches and holding out the two satin pillows. A few people in the crowd – namely Greece and Poland – awed, but the ceremony had been relatively quiet. England took a deep breath before continuing. "I would like to ask now; is there anyone who has a reason these two should not be wed? If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath, and some people turned to glare at Switzerland. He glared back, muttering something in Romansh. It was relatively silent for a moment, before Romano's voice came bursting through the hallways, then Sweden's.

"You pessimistic bastard! I'm not going to let you crash the wedding. You can't bring that horse in here! Hey!" "Y're a terrible guard, Romano! Who just lets s'meone enter the castle with a 'orse?" "I fell asleep, okay? Shut the fuck up and catch him!"

Suddenly, the doors to the chapel opened, and Latvia entered, leading a slightly-spooked looking horse by the reins, practically out of breath. "I... I object!" A few people looked towards Switzerland, but the neutral nation made no indication of anger, or that he was willing to do something. Liechtenstein turned around at this point, eyes wide as she gazed down at her childhood friend. England cleared his throat and spoke up again.

"On what grounds do you object?" England sounded kind of nervous- he had to let Latvia speak, even though he would've preferred to toss the nation out.

"I object... o-on the grounds that I love her." The young nation drew closer to the altar, motioning to the horse. "Please, Liechtenstein... you're all I have. You and Switzerland... you've always been like a second family to me." Lili looked sad.

"Latvia, what do you think you're doing?" Liechtenstein frowned. "You just left me earlier. When I needed you."

"As if I haven't been there for you every other time? Liechtenstein, I've always been there. Korea doesn't know anything about you. We've been best friends since we met! You so conveniently forget it all? And what does anyone know about you?" Latvia sounded like he was about to cry, and by this point he was shaking. "Does anyone else know that your favorite breed of horse is a holsteiner? Not just any holsteiner. One with three socks and a stocking, half-blue half-brown eyes, and a little snip on its forehead. And the stocking has to be on the left hind leg." His description fit the horse he'd brought with him to a T. "Does anyone else know that every night, you say your prayers twice, because 'God is busy, and maybe he didn't hear me the first time'. Does anyone else know that the rain gives you nightmares? Does anyone else know that you still hate yourself because you couldn't take care of your country? Does anyone know that you secretly hate lilies, and bleeding hearts are your favorite flower?" Latvia started crying then, and Liechtenstein found herself unable to say anything.

"Do you remember when we had our first sleepover. It rained that night. And you had a nightmare. Do you remember me promising you I would stay up all night and keep you safe? Do you remember that I did stay by your side all night, keeping all the monsters away. Do you remember Switzerland's precious rose garden you trampled on accident? Who took the blame for you, Lili? Do you remember when you promised you would love me forever. That you said we were family and you loved me." Latvia patted the horse on the shoulder. "He's from the bloodline of a famous jumper, Lily of the Valley." Some of the older nations turned to Belgium or Germany, and for their part the two nations seemed completely mortified. "Liechtenstein. I want to make you happy. Korea is no better than America- just some video-gamer who can't take anything seriously. How can you expect him to be a good role model? I've done everything for you, Liechtenstein. I've chased monsters out from under your bed. I've told you you were beautiful when you felt like you were scum. I've taken the brunt of Switzerland's rage for you. I've showered you with love and gifts and some of the best years of my life. But... I just want you to be happy. After all, that's what our whole friendship has been about, right? The sweet princess and the pauper who submits to her every will. The pauper always falls in love; but why should the princess notice his affection?" Latvia let go of the reins, smiling sadly. "But a pauper's job is not to be loving- but to be loyal. You can keep him. I registered him with the association as Scouting For Girls- I got her when you were totally obsessed with them, remember? You used to run through Switzerland's house singing 'she's so lovely' at the top of your lungs. But I've just been calling him Scout. Whether you come with me or stay here, he's yours. I trained him myself, just for you. He's trained in reining. Because you always wanted to be unorthodox and learn that crazy western riding rather than English, didn't you? You wanted to learn how to rein and how to do herding. You've always been quite the oddball, Lili Vogel." Latvia took a step closer, getting down on one knee. "But you've always been my oddball. And I don't want that to change. Please, Liechtenstein. Don't leave me."

Switzerland was frozen- he could do nothing. For all of the time Latvia and Liechtenstein had been friends, he'd always been encouraging the relationship. He knew what it was like to live under the watchful eye of a creepy father-like figure, and he'd taken pity on Latvia. The boy was sweet and shy, and he trusted him. This is all my fault. Switzerland's mind was racing, but he felt as if he was frozen. He couldn't suddenly turn his back on a nation he'd treated like a son or, at the very least, a little brother, for so long. He and the rest of the nations merely turned towards Liechtenstein. The young nation gazed down at Latvia a moment before turning back towards the altar, eyes filled with tears. "America... Hong Kong... please, see Latvia and his gift out of the castle."

* * *

Belgium remembered the first time she had met Germany. The other nations had probably figured it out, which was why they were give them not-so-sly glances when Latvia mentioned the horse Lily of the Valley.

The horse had been Germany's, Belgium had loved Germany, she had been Germany's.

"Brother, you have got to stop worrying about me. I'm not going to betray your trust. You've been so good to me, Brother. Why would I jeopardize that?" She was sitting at the breakfast table with France and Holland, and although it was unclear exactly who she was talking to, she didn't feel the need to clarify, and neither of them really wanted to hear it. _He's a poor nation. He's a broken nation. Germany will never be able to unite itself. He's a stupid nation- in terms of actual intelligence. He's older than you are._ These were her brother's favorite mantras; but she paid them no heed. They didn't know Germany at all, not like she knew him. Finishing her drink, she stood up quickly and gave both France and Germany a kiss goodbye on the cheek.

"And just where do you think you're going, young lady?" They both asked, almost in complete unison. The two nations, who weren't exactly on the best terms after fighting over Belgium for so long, glared at one another for a brief moment, before looking back to Belgium. Their younger sister merely rolled her eyes, grabbing an apple off the counter.

"I'm going to fuck bitches and get money." France nearly choked on the coffee he'd been drinking, and Holland scowled at her. She snorted and shook her head, taking a bite out of the apple before answering again. "I'm going to take Scout out for a hack."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." France reminded gently, flipping through the newspaper.

"Don't tell me what to do." Belgium shrugged and took another bite of the apple defiantly and turned and walked off outside. She passed her horse, Scout, as she walked out past the pasture, and she frowned slightly. "I'm sorry boy..." Belgium murmured, making a clucking sound so he would come to the fence. He obeyed almost immediately. "I don't have time to tack you up today. I'm late as it is. So, please. Don't buck me off. This is really important." Belgium egged him over to the gate and opened it, quickly pulling herself up onto his back, kicking his sides lightly with her heels. At first, he resisted, and the young Belgian was nervous- what if he thought she wasn't coming? After a long moment of pleading and arguing, Scout agreed to go on for the price of three carrots (Belgium was one of those people who strongly believed animals were like humans in, well, animal bodies). They cantered off down the trail, Scout obviously grieving over the fact that his lazy day had been ruined and he had to do work.

It took them a fairly long time to reach the clearing. Belgium prayed she wasn't too late, that he was still here. They hadn't really been formally introduced yet. In fact, she knew nothing about this boy, other than his name. Ludwig Weilschmidt.

"_I think that's all we need, Scout." She had a rather large bag over her shoulder, packed with groceries. Suddenly, she heard someone cry out from behind her, which seemed to startle Scout. Belgium panicked slightly, holding tighter to the reins. "Easy boy." She cooed, turning around. She caught sight of a horse, whose knee appeared to have been sliced by something, and a boy who looked to be right around Belgium's age standing with the dapple gray holsteiner. Belgium let go of Scout's reins and rushed over, the loyal draft horse following close behind her. She didn't even bother to speak to the boy, instead she grabbed his horse's reins, trying to prevent her from tossing her head all around and rearing up. "Shhh, girl." Belgium leaned in a bit closer, trying to get a better look at the wound. The horse seemed to instantly calm as she started talking. Belgium examined the wound and laughed slightly. "Oh, you're just being a drama queen, you old silly. It's not even that deep. Nothing a little water won't fix." The horse tossed her head, snorting. "Hey. Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady. You need to stop exaggerating!" The holsteiner headbutted Belgium in the chest, a look of feigned amusement in her half-chocolate half-sky colored eyes. "Oh, you're just a silly." Belle reached into her bag, pulling out a small container of water and a cloth. She poured the water onto the cloth and started cleaning off the wound._

"_Lily." Belgium was startled slightly when the boy spoke to her. She gazed at him, catching his gaze for only a moment. His eyes were even more blue than France's or Hollands; and his hair was even more blond. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, and she found herself unable to utter anything except 'What?' in response to his statement. The boy smiled warmly, eyes glowing with kindness as he spoke again. "Her name is Lily. Well, her full name is Lily of the Valley. My father lacks the ability to name horses, it seems..." He platted Lily on her shoulder, and the horse seemed to become agitated all over again. The boy moved away quickly, looking troubled._

"_Her shoulder is sore." Belgium didn't even bother to look up (she'd gone back to cleaning off the horse's knee. The boy sounded shocked, and asked how she could tell. "Well, you touched it and she got agitated. She's putting more weight on this leg," Belgium patted the leg with the wounded knee to demonstrate, "touch her shoulder. Is it warm? Gently, remember. Gently." The boy nodded. "I think she just pulled a muscle. Just put her in her stall and make sure she's comfortable. She should get better all on her own."_

"_You sure know a lot about horses," the boy commented, pausing for a moment. "My name's Ludwig, by the way. Ludwig Weilschmidt. You're... uhm."_

"_Belgium." Countries weren't necessarily supposed to tell humans who they were. Although it wasn't against the laws, it was common knowledge that it was dangerous to do so. But she had an inkling that he was a country too, she just couldn't place the name with a country at the moment. There were so many she hadn't ever met, or heard about. The boy was silent for a moment, until he heard someone calling his name from off in the distance. He quickly took Lily's reins, looking down at Belgium sadly._

"_I... know this is really weird and sudden. But.. c-come to the cherry orchid on the east side of town tomorrow at noon. I'd really like to talk to you... for the sake of the horses, of course." He smiled awkwardly, then turned and walked off with the holsteiner. Belgium stood, glancing back at Scout, who tilted his head at her._

"_Don't give me that look." Belgium stepped closer, and Scout just tilted his head the other way. "Scout. You're retarded, you know that right?" The dull brown horse reached out and nipped at her hairband, much to Belgium's dismay. "Hey, hey! Eating my hair is off-limits, Scout." She snickered and mounted him again, cantering off towards home. She glanced up at the sky with a frown. They'd definitely taken longer in the market than they were suppose to have. But it wasn't her fault- after all, there had been a horse in need._

Every day they met in the cherry orchid. On weekdays, they met there promptly after school, and on weekends they met there at noon, or after church, whichever was more convenient. They'd talked about everything- their brothers (of which, both of them had two), their friends, their life, but most of the time, Germany would listen intently to Belgium talking about her plans for the future. It seemed she was just as fascinated with him as he was with her.

"_Hey Germany?" They'd been sitting in silence for a moment, staring up at the sky without saying anything. Some days they would do this, quietly ponder the happenings of life. He glanced over at her for a moment and nodded his head slightly before looking back up at the sky, indicating she could go on. "Do you... have a girlfriend or anything?" Germany's face turned all red, and he gazed away from her. He was silent for a long moment._

"_N-no. I guess I can't say I do." Neither of them spoke. After what seemed like forever plus a day, Germany reached down and took her hand. "Ich liebe dich." He murmured, turning to look at her. It was Belgium's turn to blush._

"_I love you too, Ludwig..." Belgium spoke quietly, as if the words were forbidden for her to speak, although no one was around to care._

"_Someday I'll be rich, Belle. My country will be united. And everything will be perfect. Someday I can make you happy." He rolled over so he was facing her, brushing some of the hair out of her face. "Someday, we'll have a little girl. And a little boy. Lili and Scott. Since Scout doesn't sound very human, does it?"_

_Belgium's heart broke at his words. She gazed over at where their two horses were grazing- but it was no longer Lily and Scout. They were both dull gray horses, who didn't have half the personality of their beloved duo. It seemed while Belgium and Germany were falling for one another, Scout and Lily had fallen in love themselves. Everything was going perfectly until one day Germany's stupid older brother had been jumping Lily one day and crashed her through a fence._

_Germany told Belgium Lily didn't suffer at all- but she knew better. For days after that, Scout would accompany Belgium to the cherry fields, and it seemed he couldn't understand why Lily wasn't the horse coming with Germany every day. Each day he would perk up when Germany would approach, the happiness he'd lost since Lily died returning to him all at once. He would nicker in greeting, and then upon realizing it wasn't his Lily, he would pace the perimeter of the cherry field, calling out into the air for hours to a friend who was never coming. The echoes of his cries caused the flowers to fall off the trees occasionally, and he would stop crying if one landed on him, to gaze at it with seeming disapproval, as if to say, 'You could be a lily- I don't know what humans call you. But you're not my Lily.', and then went back to screaming all over again. After about two weeks of heartbreak, Scout gave up eating. He refused to let anyone catch him in the pasture, and he died, alone and heartbroken._

"_I think that's a wonderful idea..." Belgium murmured, smiling lightly back at him._

However, the Germany she grew to love and adore died long before their dreams were realized. In fact, thinking back, Belgium was almost positive that everything she'd grown to love about him died with Lily that day- because from there he'd changed little by little.

And here she was as Scout, after all these years, crying out for a love who would never return; slowly dying, alone and heartbroken.

* * *

America and Hong Kong stepped forward, grabbed Latvia by the shoulders and led him out. There was a definite lull in the ceremony as everyone processed what had just happened, some were looking on with confused stares, others had a manic gleam in their eye. They waited a few minutes for America and Hong Kong to get back, and proceeded to get the wedding back on track. England prayed that there weren't going to be anymore interruptions.

Some of Latvia's words cut Korea deep. What hurt him the most was the fact that they were true. It was one of his deepest insecurities, that he was never as serious as the other nations. His family teased him about it, how Korea was always joking about something or other. But Korea's pride was not damaged, Liechtenstein had chosen him over her best friend, someone who was close to her. It wasn't that he was glad that Latvia got rejected, but he knew that their relationship could stand through anything. Even on their wedding day.

And hey, Korea knew all about Liechtenstein! What do you think they had done on all those nights they had spent watching the sunset, make out?

Don't look at Korea like that.

* * *

The only thought that had been running through China's head throughout that whole ordeal was _'They really should have sold concessions during this, aru. Popcorn would be great right now.' _China really was a sucker for drama. He couldn't help enjoying the schadenfreude and his own brother's wedding. Also, he hadn't eaten since that morning, and was pretty starving right now. China hoped that Western wedding were short, and hopefully he could get some cake soon. Actually, some dumplings would be nice too. Hopefully France made some Asian food, he didn't care much for European food, he felt it was too rich and sometimes it looked strange or had weird names.

_'I'll just order some takeout later, aru.'_

* * *

After Latvia was escorted out, Belgium left. Soon after, Germany followed, and then Canada after him. "Where is Germany going, ve~?" "Quiet! You know better than to interrupt a ceremony!" "Okay- ouch! Austria, that hurt, ve~!" Switzerland shot a glare at the two of them and they shut up. The rest of the ceremony proceeded as usual, England finishing his spew about the "definition of commitment" and Liechtenstein and Korea exchanging their vows – which they'd written themselves, with France's help – and finally they got to the end; the exchanging of rings. England had decided to omit the ending prayer, because he wanted to keep the ceremony at least sort of religiously neutral; as much as was possible going by the Western traditions.

"We'll now exchange the rings." The cats, who had been patiently waiting on their haunches this whole time, stood up a bit, tails twitching from side to side. The rings were intricate; to one who didn't take the time to look, it would look like a two-toned ring with a weird edge between the two colors. However, upon close examination, one would be able to determine that the jagged edge was the corresponding country's borders. Liechtenstein's ring, in addition to having Korea's borderline, was also embedded with a heart-shaped amethyst that matched her normal hair ribbon to a T. England smiled lightly as the young nations reached down and took the rings, and the cats raced off with the pillows, curling up at Greece's feet. The two nations in front of him turned to face each other. Liechtenstein's hands were shaking, in fact Liechtenstein herself was just shaking out of nervousness, although it was inconspicuous and it seemed none of the other nations noticed. England turned slightly to address Korea directly. "Korea, place the ring on Liechtenstein's finger, and repeat after me. 'I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness."

Korea's hands were shaking as well and his palms were sweaty. He slid the ring slowly onto Liechtenstein's finger and said "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness", thankful that his tongue didn't trip over the words.

Liechtenstein gazed down at the ring, all the adoration she felt evident in her expression. England turned to address her this time, his smile broadening. Although he had had almost no participation in her upbringing, he still felt like an older brother to her; she was Europe's baby, after all. "And Lili, please place the ring on Korea's finger and repeat after me. 'I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness.'"

Liechtenstein held the ring out, hands shaking even more now. This is all so surreal. After a moment, she placed the ring on Korea's finger, turning beet red. "I... I-" Liechtenstein stuttered for a moment, then took a deep breath and blurted it all out at once. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness."

England paused for a moment before starting up again, "Liechtenstein and Korea, having witnessed your vows for marriage before this church," Some of the Christian states gave a pointed look towards England, as the phrase was supposed to be 'before God', "and all who are assembled here, by the authority invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Korea grabbed his now wife's shoulder, pulling their bodies together, and kissed her on the lips. But not for too long, he could feel everyone staring at them, which was definitely kind of awkward. So they broke of the kiss and Korea, who had decided to be a troublemaker, picked Liechtenstein up and carried her down the aisle, twirling like a madman as he did so. He was a little bit crazy after all the stress he had been through. Don't blame him. The nations at that point were all standing, clapping, and laughing. Some were laughing at Korea's antics, others were laughing out of relief, that nothing had gone horribly wrong. They all started filing out, and were eagerly awaiting the after party.

A reception, with alcohol, and most of the European and Asian nations. What could possibly go wrong?

The reception was in the other end of the castle- the only section with a hall big enough to accommodate the proceedings. The nations filed into the room, most of them quickly going for the wine, champagne and beer that had been brought by France and Germany, respectively. As soon as Korea had set Liechtenstein down, Poland and Switzerland had swooped in and ushered her away, uttering words of congratulations and praise, mostly on Poland's part. Liechtenstein ignored them for the most part, glancing out around the room, her smile quickly fading as she glanced around at all the other countries. "Lili. Like, what's wrong? Hey, look at me!"

"Where's... where's Belgium? And Germany? And Canada?" Liechtenstein glanced around, but she didn't see them anywhere. Then, all of a sudden, as if it had been on cue, the doors to the hall opened once again with a giant creek, and half of the nations turned to face them. From the hallway Canada emerged, one of his eyes looking slightly bruised, but a giant smile on his face nonetheless. Belgium trailed slightly behind him, and their hands were intertwined. When Liechtenstein noticed this, she smiled again. "Hey, look who finally manned the fuck up!" Lili called out loudly, which caused the room to erupt in laughter, except for Switzerland, who glared at Liechtenstein instead.

"Don't swear, Liechtenstein. It's not polite." Switz reminded gently, but his little sister merely shrugged. From somewhere behind them, Greece started to play something on the piano (where on earth had Austria ended up?), and Norway grabbed the mic. Although his Chinese wasn't perfect, he'd spent a long time trying to learn the song, and a lot of time with China trying to get the accent right. Everyone seemed to shift away from the bride and groom, leaving a path between them and the dance floor. Liechtenstein glanced back at Poland and Switzerland nervously, but Poland nudged her forwards.

"Go on," Poland murmured. "It's your first dance. And don't go saying, 'I can't dance'- it's ballroom dancing. No one knows how to do it, You just, like, learn as you go."

Liechtenstein stepped over to Korea, her face reddening all over again. "I really can't dance," she murmured sadly. All those dance lessons Switz had sent her too – for the sake of being 'a proper lady'– hadn't paid off at all. "B-but I guess we kind of have to, huh?"

Korea led Liechtenstein out onto the dance floor. "It's ok, I can't dance either." Which was the truth but also a lie. Korea could dance. But not ballroom dancing. Any other style - hell, he could probably do an interpretive dance if need be. No one really learned ballroom dancing anymore, unless you were forced to. Or weird. Suffice to say, their first dance wasn't exactly dancing. It started out as them clumsily stepping on each other's feet. Deciding that that wasn't really working out so well, they both started swaying to the music, not really dancing, but not just standing their either. It was just them; and it felt as if no one else was watching. While in reality that was untrue, it was a nice thought while it lasted.

The song ended and they went back to their table to sit down. It seemed like it had been forever since they had last seen each other. Nations, although they meant well, kept on interrupting them, and with preparations for the wedding taking up most of their time, both Korea and Liechtenstein hadn't really had any time alone. Many nations came up to them and offered their congratulations, sometimes including a hug (or a kiss for both if you're France), all of which were gratefully accepted.

A new song started playing; it was time for the father and daughter dance. All the female nations (and some of the male ones) got their tissues at the ready.

"China!" Holland stepped over to the elder nation, smiling warmly, while muttering something in Dutch before glancing towards Liechtenstein and Korea. "So, I was wondering. After all this craziness is over, do you think I could come for a visit? My bosses have been breathing down my neck for me to discuss an increase in the output of porcelain to my country. They want to start getting it from Spain." Holland's voice was dripping with anger, although he attempted to hide it. "But I insisted the best china comes from, well, China, and they agreed to let me talk it out with you first."

"Sure, you're welcome anytime, aru." China had to be diplomatic towards the Dutch nation, because although he kind of gave China the creeps, he couldn't afford to lose any major exports.

Liechtenstein stepped towards Switzerland, but to her surprise he stepped out of the way, revealing a very stunned looking Germany. He stepped towards Liechtenstein, gazing down at her with a smile. All of the resentment and anger he'd had since he'd returned (apparently, he and Canada had gotten in a little skirmish over Belgium earlier) seemed to melt away, revealing a gaze of all the love and affection only a father could feel. "You know, Lili, your named after Lily of the Valley. She used to be my horse. And dapple gray holsteiners are my favorite breed too." Liechtenstein gazed over at Switzerland, a hopelessly confused look on her face.

"This is the father-daughter dance. Don't you want to dance with your father?" Switzerland muttered, gazing away. He sounded, and looked, like he was about to start crying all over again. "E-excuse me." Switzerland excused himself over to the corner, where Poland and Hungary had been watching in anticipation. He turned his back towards Germany and Liechtenstein- not wanting to see the dance that should have been his given away to his Germanic counterpart. Liechtenstein felt her heart burst- Korea was telling the truth? She had a mother? And a father? Germany gazed after Switzerland and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry we've never told you... but you're still my little girl, kiddo." He reached out and patted the top of her head gently, making sure not to mess up her hair. "But I couldn't keep you. I know this is putting a lot on you all at once, but... Belgium and I always loved you. That's why we never told you about us- we wanted you to think Switzerland saved you from some horrible fate. We wanted him to be your knight in shining armor," Germany glanced towards Korea and frowned slightly. "But I guess that plan backfired."

Germany took Liechtenstein's hand and led her over to Switzerland, who hadn't seen them coming. He let Liechtenstein go, gazing off at the other wall. "Hey, Switzerland. Don't you want to have your dance?" Switzerland jumped and turned around, eyes red from crying.

"What are you talking about? Idiot. She's your-" Germany nudged Lili closer to him, and she reached out and took Vasch's hand. Switzerland glanced over at her, falling silent.

"She's not my little girl anymore. She's been your little girl for as long as she remember, and this dance doesn't belong to anyone except you and her." Germany rejoined Italy and Romano in the crowed. Switzerland stood there frozen for a moment, then stepped out onto the dance floor, Liechtenstein following at his side. Unlike Korea, Switzerland did know how to ballroom dance – in fact, he'd been the one to teach Liechtenstein what she knew (or, was supposed to know anyway).

"You're an idiot. You should be dancing with Germany. You're his daughter," Switzerland sounded slightly angry, but Liechtenstein caught the hint of relief in his voice. Liechtenstein simply smiled at the comment, which prompted an angry response from Switzerland. "Why are you smirking? It's not funny!"

"Oh, Bruder. There's a big difference between a parent and a father." Liechtenstein nodded slightly, but she was only met by confusion on Switzerland's part. "A parent is someone who's name is on your birth certificate. A father is someone... who chases away the monsters under the bed. Who chases away all the scary things. Who soothes the darkest dreams. A father is someone who teaches you how to ride a bike. Who fixes all your scrapes and bruises. Who builds pillow forts with you. And who takes you fishing. And who braids your hair every day even though you don't have a mother to do it for you. Who goes dress shopping with you. A father is someone who sits at the kiddy table with you and talks to the empty chairs and serves the invisible tea. A father is someone who cures you when you're sick. Who makes you happy when you're sad. Who reads you bed time stories and tells you you're the most wonderful person on this whole earth. Who never gives up on you even if the whole rest of the world does." Liechtenstein suddenly stopped dancing, forcing Switz to stop too. She gave him the tightest hug she could muster, and suddenly she started crying too. "A daddy is someone who doesn't want to let you go when you get to the end of the aisle because he loves you more than all the stars in the sky. A daddy is someone who is willing to step aside and give his dance away to someone else because he thinks it will make you happy. A daddy is someone who gives you the world and doesn't except or want you to give any of it back. A father is someone you love more than anyone on earth."

The rest of the countries were quiet, or crying themselves, while Switzerland and Liechtenstein tried to compose themselves. The song ended, and Liechtenstein finally released her brother. The two of them stepped back towards the crowd, and Lili stepped over to Korea. "I-I think we should go cut the cake now."

Liechtenstein and Korea grabbed the knife after Belgium helped them remove the top tier of the cake- England and America insisted they had to freeze it and eat it on their first anniversary, "Or the christening of your first child- whichever comes first ha-ha!", Switzerland had smacked him upside the head for that comment. Liechtenstein, on the other hand, merely smiled and answered gently with, "I don't think we'll get them baptized. We'll probably just end up waiting until they're older; then they can chose for themselves what to do." It took a moment for the rest of the countries to register what she'd said – Estonia and France were among the first, the latter of whom nearly choked on the wine he was drinking. There was an uproar of chatter, but it soon died down as the newlyweds cut into the cake.

With a mischievous grin, Liechtenstein reached forward and grabbed the piece they'd cut off the plate, and smooshed it in Korea's face. The Western Nations all burst out laughing, some of them who had cameras taking pictures. Poland had a fit about Liechtenstein getting some on Korea's clothing – which he'd taken forever to make – but eventually he too was laughing. The Eastern Nations, for their part, looked completely horrified at the spectacle.

But they were happy. And for now, so was everyone else.

* * *

_I love you. Forever and for always._ The letters were all lies. Everything about his existence was a lie- he knew that full well now. He knew that full well. But they'd be sorry- they'd all be sorry. A twisted smile appeared on his face as he hoisted himself up onto the holsteiner's back, urging him on down the path. The castle behind him feigned kindness; the basis for all his happiness as a child was preserved in that castle, as well as in Bern. This place had been his place, her place, their place. But now it was tainted with her love for another. It would always be remembered as their place in his mind, but everyone else would see it as their place. His teeth gritted together, almost painfully, as he urged the dappled beast onwards, into the gardens. They'd been neglected ever since Liechtenstein had started seeing Korea- and the flowers who once bloomed so beautifully this time of year seemed nonexistent. Of course, there were flowers- their blooming was as unstoppable as the turning of the tides. But to him, the one who knew this place as if it was the very fabric of his existence – and in many ways, it was – he could see it. The vines of the ivy had become greedy, and with no one there to stop them, to re-direct them and make them grow as they should, they had begun to strangle the lilies. Irony, sweet irony. The roses were doing well, though, for he had taken care of them himself in Liechtenstein's absence. The roses were her favorite. He thought if he'd taken care of things, she'd be happy and love him again. He was a fool. He brought Scout up to a canter, attempting to jump him over a fence. The horse resisted, suddenly stopping and backing away from the fence. "It's a jump you...

...stupid beast! Walk on!" Latvia was flustered. The palomino Tori he was riding – a gift he'd received from Estonia for his birthday – had refused to jump over the garden's fence. Although the fence was low, it seemed his horse had no idea what it was doing. He looked back at Liechtenstein, who was riding what appeared to be just a mixed breed little pony. "My horse is broken." He smiled weakly, turning the horse around. Liechtenstein burst out laughing, dismounting and walking over to where Latvia was riding.

"Off." She commanded. Latvia looked down at her, confused. "Oh, come on. Get off, Ravis. Let me have a talk with her." Latvia rolled his eyes, dismounting as well and walking over to where Liechtenstein's horse was standing, grabbing his reins. Liechtenstein smiled up at the Tori, patting her forehead. "Now. What's all this nonsense?" Liechtenstein smiled broadly, running her hand down the horse's neck. She quickly checked all the horse's legs, feeling for any warm spots or bumps, and upon determining there was nothing physically wrong, she walked back and patted the horse's cheek. "You're just being stubborn." The horse snorted, and Liechtenstein frowned. "Yes. You are." She poked at the equine's shoulder, and the horse shifted away.

"Your owner is insane," Latvia murmured to the pony, who shook his head as if he was agreeing. Liechtenstein glanced back with a glare, and Latvia gazed off towards the sky, whistling innocently.

"Your owner clearly just doesn't know how to handle you," Liechtenstein murmured, mounting the Tori. Latvia's eyes went wide as she brought the pale horse back around, then up to a trot.

"You're not going to get her to jump. Estonia didn't have her trained for jumping. She's a cart horse. Lili- listen to me!" Liechtenstein didn't listen. She brought the Tori up to a canter, headed for the fence. Latvia panicked. "You're going to run right through it- are you an idiot!" But Lili didn't stop; and after a moment of what appeared to be hesitation, the mare hurled herself over the fence, landing both she and Liechtenstein safely on the other side. Liechtenstein slowed her to a walk, then brought her back to the fence, a snarky smile appearing on the young girl's face.

"You were saying?"

"You just got lucky!" Lili laughed and opened the gate, and a very embarrassed-looking Latvia hoisted himself up on the mixed breed pony, trotting him to the other side. Liechtenstein giggled again, but he merely rolled his eyes. "You really do have a way with these guys." He patted the pony's neck. "You could be even better than Belgium or France."

"France can't even get his own horse to listen to him." Liechtenstein reminded gently, urging the Tori to walk on.

"That horse. Have you even met it? It's like, the demon spawn of Satan or something." Liechtenstein burst out laughing all over again, and Latvia brought his new mount up to a trot and caught up with her. "I'm serious! I thought it was going to kill me when Russia took me to France's house. It was super scary." Latvia shuddered at the memory.

"You've gotta stop being such a scaredy cat!" Liechtenstein frowned. "You've gotta be reserved sometimes, Laddie. But other times you've just gotta man up! Speak your mind!"

"Don't call me Laddie." Latvia murmured, glancing away. He faltered in his posting and somehow managed to lose a stirrup, crashing down into the saddle. The pony spooked, bucking harshly. Latvia went flying over his head, and the pony ran off. Liechtenstein dismounted quickly, rushing over to where he was laying in the dirt. The Baltic sat up quickly, holding his head.

"Are you alright?" Liechtenstein cooed, kneeling down next to him.

Latvia pushed her away. "I don't need help!" He growled, looking away.

"You hit your head." Liechtenstein gazed at him sadly. They sat there in silence for a moment, until Liechtenstein leaned foreword quickly and kissed the part of his forehead that was bruising gently. "Getting help doesn't make you weak, Laddie. Neither does being called cute nicknames. You're not like everyone else, Ravis. You may be small; but you are not weak. You may be someone's underling; but you are not an idiot. You have great strength, and great smarts. You're like a serval; you seem so small and insignificant that the rest of the world counts you out as powerful. But in reality, you hold great power, and are just lurking in the shadows, waiting for a reason to use it."

Latvia sat there in silence for a moment, beet red, before speaking up again. "Es mīlu tevi." He murmured, reaching up and adjusting her hairband.

Liechtenstein smiled softly. "Tu es comme un frere pour moi." Latvia frowned slightly. He hadn't meant that. He loved her; he wanted her to love him. Not pity him.

Latvia had dismounted, and was sitting on the edge of one of the giant stone fountains that lined the garden. He glanced at his own reflection in the water, catching his own gaze. "I just wanted to be the one to make you as happy as you made me," he murmured, tears forming in his eyes. "But I can't even make myself happy. How did I expect to make you happy?" He slunk down to the cobblestone path, leaning his arms against the fountain's edge. "I can't even make myself happy." He started crying, and sat there for a long time, until a voice snapped him out of his self-loathing.

"Hey!" Latvia suddenly felt himself being pounced on. He shrieked, trying to shove whoever had tackled him away. It was to no avail, and he soon found himself practically shoved onto the ground. "Big Brother told me that someone needed cheering up, so cheer up!" Latvia gazed up, expecting to be met with a look of hatred or anger- but he was met with only a bright smile and kindness.

"...Cyprus?" Latvia's eyes widened. He'd never actually met the young nation in person; he'd only heard about him through the grapevine. He was TRNC's younger brother, as well as Greece's... well, Latvia wasn't sure how the two of them were related. He supposed it was like Liechtenstein and Switzerland; not related by blood.

"Big Brother said you were sad. So, I says to myself, Cyprus! No one's gonna be sad with you around! So here I am!" Cyprus let him up. "You're going to be my friend now. I just hope you know that." Cyprus looked out at the gardens with a frown. "Jesus, this place needs to be taken care of! Do you like gardening? Oh well, you're going to help me fix this place up anyway. What's your favorite kind of flower? Roses are my favorite."

"...roses are my favorite."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter that was mostly flashback/filler. This fic is going to end soon, unfortunately. Reviews are treated like porcelain. Carefully.


End file.
